warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Moon
The Orokin Moon is the primary tileset for Lua, also known as the Earth's moon. Once the Orokin's prestigious seat of power, the Moon is now a broken, desolate place, where once grand and opulent Orokin architecture mingle with dull, grey lunar geography. Moon missions are unlocked upon completion of The Second Dream quest. Features Energy Cracks Visible as glowing yellow cracks on walls, the Energy Cracks found on Lua confer a random buff to the squad for up to 60 seconds upon a player performing a Wall Latch onto its location. Possible buffs: * Increased Health and Healing. * Increased Shield and Recharge. * Increased Energy and Energy Regen. * Increased movement speed. Halls of Ascension The Halls of Ascension, also known as The Seven Principles, are special rooms found on Lua which contain hidden puzzles and obstacle courses that lead to a secret treasure room accessible via a portal. These rooms require speed, timing, and at times teamwork between players in order to reach the treasure room at the end. These treasure rooms if successfully reached reward rare and unique mods not found anywhere else in the game. These rooms also double as Mobile Defense rooms, where the data terminals can be found. |-|Agility Test = |-|Collaboration Test = |-|Cunning Test = |-|Endurance Test = |-|Power Test = |-|Speed Test = |-|Stealth Test = Orokin Moon (Agility Test) Tab|Agility Test Orokin Moon (Collaboration Test) Tab|Collaboration Test Orokin Moon (Cunning Test) Tab|Cunning Test Orokin Moon (Endurance Test) Tab|Endurance Test Orokin Moon (Power Test) Tab|Power Test Orokin Moon (Speed Test) Tab|Speed Test Orokin Moon (Stealth Test) Tab|Stealth Test Lua Music Puzzle Room Solution(s) * It is possible to get multiple rewards from the music puzzle room but the amount of times possible is random from 1-3 with 1 being the most common. * The first solution is always a memory game. Pressing the console will play five notes on the three ledges. The highlighted blue buttons need to be pressed in order. You can press the console again to reset the puzzle and if you mess up the puzzle by pressing the buttons in the wrong order then you can try again starting from the first note. * If some of the notes are still lit after then first solution is pressed then it is still possible to do another set of puzzles: *# If you 5 buttons that are still lit, then the second set of solutions is a brute force button pressing game. Go around pressing the lit buttons until one turns dark, the next button to the solution is the next button that turns dark after that one; Repeat until all buttons turn dark. NOTE, that there are false solutions as well!!!!! so if you are trying a solution and you can't get all the buttons to turn dark then it's because you are using a false solution and yes I've seen it. *# This is only a theory since I've only done single player testing but sometimes you will have 2 buttons that are left lit. In this case, two people need to jump on both the buttons at the same time in order to solve the problem. It is not possible to use your operator, unless the button is like adjacent and on the same ledge, to solve this problem because of the time delay and travel distance. * There is a known third attempt only in video form posted on r/warframe. https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/4bso0k/you_can_complete_the_moons_formamusicpuzzle_room/ All rewards spawn on the same spot and each attempt will get you the Octavia part if you really need that many Missions Notes *While not a Hall of Ascension per se, an Arboretum room, similar to the Void Compass room where players fight Shadow Stalker in the Second Dream quest, does contain a timed puzzle involving the activation of three Arboriform consoles in sequence. Successfully completing the puzzle creates a large area that restores energy to any Warframes standing in it and opens up a hidden door that contains lockers and Storage Containers. This hidden door is also a possible spawn point for Rare and Reinforced Storage Containers. *Another non-Hall of Ascension special room features spinning devices which play music from the Orokin Void. A terminal causes singing to arise from pressure plates around the room. (There are 3 platforms, 2 of which have 3 pressure plates, and 1 with 2 pressure plates.) Pressure plates light up a blueish color when their note is being sung. Stepping on the plates so as to successfully repeat the five notes, in order, without mistakes, will cause the melody to replay and the room to be filled with whispers. In another part of the room where ghostly audience members sit, an Orokin Container will then phase into being, which contains over a thousand credits and occasionally a built Forma. At the top of the room, a container will spawn containing the Octavia Chassis Blueprint. *Sentient units can be found and fought on this tileset. Combat against them revolves around their ability to adapt themselves to the Elemental Damage dealt by the player's weapons, requiring Tenno to have multiple elements in their loadouts. *Occasionally, a tile which is assumed to be the Executioner's Chamber mentioned in the Detron Crewman Synthesis entry can appear. This tile features a platform which, when a player stands on it, causes a hologram of a face (or skull) to appear. (From certain angles it can appear just as a circular object) **This tile appears to occur most often in the Spy mission, although this needs to be confirmed. **This tile could have some importance in future updates, or could be significant to the lore in and of itself, although what significance it has is unknown, outside the fact that it is likely an Executioner's Chamber. *Certain tiles contain non-interactive "Ghosts", which either remain in place or move in fixed patterns between various terminals. They are vaguely similar to the Operator in appearance, though they seem to be made of energy. What significance they hold (if any) is currently unknown. Bugs * The speed test puzzle can be inadvertently activated prematurely by area-of-effect attacks, including the radial blasts from syndicate weapons. * The force given from the tubes in the agility test puzzle is inconsistent and may only apply while aim-gliding or after doing a bullet jump in mid-air. * The endurance test puzzle sometimes does not remove challenge platform properly, resulting in invisible platform preventing players from stepping on central elevator to access the reward. *Some tubes in the agility test may trap you inside if you are too slow; this can be fixed if you have a teammate get as far as you did in the agility test to open up the tube again. Media OrokinMoon1.png 2016-01-11_00003.jpg PortalRoom.PNG|Portal after completing a "Halls of Ascension" test PortalRoom2.PNG|Rewards room after stepping through the portal Reward.PNG|One of seven reward mods Activatedexecutionerschamberlowquality.png|The hologram that appears in the Executioner's Chamber when the platform is activated, when viewed from the platform. warframe ghost screenshot.jpg|Example of the "ghosts" that can be seen on certain tiles 7- - N00blShowtek ru:Луна_Орокин Category:Tile Sets Category:Orokin Category:Update 18